Lemuria
Lemuria (Lemurian: Lemūrja), officially the Republic of Lemuria (Lemurian: Republīka Lemūrja), is a sovereign state located in Northern Eurea as one of the Taltic states, bordered by Moorkland to the northwest, Kasha to the east and north, and Litunia to the south. Its capital and most-populous city is Tina, located in the north-central region of the country. Lemuria has a population of about 3.6 million inhabitants. Organized civilization first began in the territory of modern-Lemuria in the 3rd-century, with various small city-states and kingdoms being established. The territory did not unify until its conquering by the Zatranian-Litunian Empire in the 15th-century, becoming incorporated as the Province of Lemuria. Following the fall of the Empire in the 18th-century, Lemuria received their independence as the Republic of Lemuria. The Republic existed for two centuries, until Lemuria was invaded by the Kashan Union in the 20th-century. Kashan Lemuria existed as a satellite state of the Kashan Union for seven years, with its puppet government being controlled by the Kashan Union. Following political pressure put on the Kashan Union, they released their grasp on Lemuria later that century, with independence being restored to the Republic of Lemuria. After restoring its independence, Lemuria established itself as a unitary parliamentary republic. Its head of state is the President, who is largely a ceremonial figurehead with very actual powers. The President acts as the chief unifying figure of Lemuria, may veto legislation, and is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces. The President is indirectly elected by parliament for a six-year term that can be renewed once; in practice, no modern Lemurian president has ever served a second term, however. The chief legislator of the nation and highest-ranking politician is the Prime Minister, who serves as head of government. The Prime Minister is typically the leader of the governing coalition in parliament, and is tasked with drafting legislation, leading a council of ministers, and overall day-to-day operations in the country. The Deima is the 225-seat unicameral parliament of Lemuria. Of its population of about 3.6 million, approximately 85.6% of the population identifies as ethnically Lemurian. The largest ethnic minority in the country are Livonian, numbering about 8.3% of the population. Livonians primarily reside in the region of Livonia, located in the southwest of the country; they are indigenous to the region, and also are the largest ethnic minority in Litunia. Kashans number approximately 4.3% of the population, while the remaining 1.8% are of other ethnic backgrounds. The sole official and nation language of Lemuria is Lemurian, a Talic language, which is closely related to Litunian and Livonian. Livonian also holds special recognition in the nation, being spoken by about 8.0% of the population, primarily in the Livonia region. About 3.6% speak a language other than Lemurian or Livonian natively, most often Kashan or Litunian. Approximately 43.4% of the population identifies as Christian; 33.5% as Eurean Catholics, 5.3% as nondenominational Christians, 3.8% as Eastern Eurean Christians, and 0.8% identifies as belonging to another Christian church. A further 0.6% identifies as belonging to another religion, while 56.0% identifies as irreligious, agnostic, or atheist. Weekly religious attendance is about 18.5% of the population. History Geography Politics Administrative divisions Economy Demographics Culture Category:Lemuria Category:Countries in Eurea Category:Northern Eurean countries Category:Taltic countries and territories Category:Taltic states Category:Parliamentary republics Category:Unitary states